The Hero King 1 1/2 (Crossover style)
A movie-spoof of 2004's Disney film-prequel "The Lion King 1 1/2". Cast *Bugs Bunny as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Young Simba *Aladdin as Adolescent Simba *Hercules as Adult Simba *Wendy (Care Bears) as Young Nala *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Adult Nala *Rabbit (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as Uncle Max *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Ma Meerkat *Danger Mouse as Iron Joe *Looney Tunes and Zootopia Characters as Meerkats *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Rafiki *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Zazu *Sue (Pac-Man) as Shenzi *Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Banzai *Sableye (Pokémon) as Ed *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mufasa *Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Scar *Frog as itself *Flock of Birds as itself *Tod (The Fox and the Hound) and Robin Hood as Two Talking Zebras *Wildebeests as themselves *Carpies (Gummi Bears) as The Vultures/Buzzards *Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Spider *Slippery Serpent (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as Female Spider *Bambi as Mickey Mouse *Selena Gomez as Snow White *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Happy *Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Sneezy *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Doc *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) as Sleepy *Magilla Gorilla as Bashful *Tom as Grumpy *Dumbo as Dopey *Yogi Bear as Genie *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) as Aladdin *May (Pokémon) as Jasmine *Lugia (Pokémon) as Flying Carpet *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Belle *Charizard (Pokémon) as The Beast *Duchess (The Aristocats) as Mrs. Potts *Beriloz (with Marie and Toulouse as Extra) as Chip *Bianca (The Rescuers) as Lady *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Tramp *Gloria (Madagascar) as Hyacinth Hippo *Genie (Aladdin) as Goofy *King Julian (Madagascar) as The Mad Hatter *Maurice (Madagascar) as The March Hare *Mushu (Mulan) as Donald Duck *Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Stitch *Sonic Werehog as Quasimodo *Elsa (Frozen) as Pocahontas *Tai (Digimon) as Peter Pan *Smurfette (Smurfs) as Tinkerbell *Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron), DJ Walters (Monster House), Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron), Ruffnut Thorston and Tuffnut Thorston (How to Train Your Dragon), and Mort (Madagascar) as The Lost Boys *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Terk *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Dumbo *Mepps (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Brer Bear *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Mowgli *Aladar (Dinosaur) as Baloo *Pythor (Ninjago) as Victor *Horton (Horton Hears a Who) as Hugo *Lady Cluck (Robin Hood) as Laverne *Miss Grimwood (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as Flora *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Fauna *Merida (Brave) as Merryweather Scenes *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 1 - The Presentation...? *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 2 - "Digga Tunnah" *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 3 - Bugs Bunny the Sentry *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 4 - Look Beyond What You See *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 5 - Scooby Doo's Special Power *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 6 - Bugs Bunny's Dream Home *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 7 - "Hakuna Matata" *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 8 - Parenthood *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 9 - The Snail-Slurping Contest *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 10 - Trouble in Paradise *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 11 - The Storm Comes to a Head *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 12 - Friends Stick Together to the End *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 13 - Minions in the Hole *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 14 - The Promised Land *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 15 - Curtain Call *The Hero King 3: Hakuna Matata Part 16 - End Credits Gallery Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Timon Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Mowgli in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Mowgli as Young Simba Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin as Adolescent Simba Tommy Pickles (Hercules).jpg|Hercules as Adult Simba Wendy in Care Bears.jpg|Wendy as Young Nala Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Adult Nala Rabbit in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Rabbit as Uncle Max Judy dress as police officer.png|Judy Hopps as Ma Meerkat Danger Mouse in the 2010's.png|Danger Mouse as Iron Joe Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Rafiki Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Zazu Sue in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|Sue as Shenzi Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Grim Creeper as Banzai Sableye_M16.png|Sableye as Ed Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Mufasa Drako8.jpeg|Drako as Scar Thefrog.jpg|Frog as itself Birds in Clarence.jpg|Flock of Birds as itself Tod.jpg|Tod, Robin hood disney.jpg|and Robin Hood as Two Talking Zebras Wildebeests.png|Wildebeests as themselves Carpies.jpg|Carpies as The Vultures/Buzzards Guess who Kaa snags in his coils?.jpeg|Kaa as Spider The_slippery_serpent.png|Slippery Serpent as Female Spider Bambi.png|Bambi as Mickey Mouse Selena Gomez.jpg|Selena Gomez as Snow White Baloo.PNG|Baloo as Happy Louis-the-alligator-the-princess-and-the-frog-3.8.jpg|Louis as Sneezy Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Doc Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|Wilbur as Sleepy Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Bashful TOMCAT.png|Tom as Grumpy Dumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Dopey Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Genie Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Aladdin May character.jpg|May as Jasmine 800px-Lugia M02.png|Lugia as Flying Carpet Ariel in The Little Mermaid 3 Ariel's Beginning.jpg|Ariel as Belle Ash's Charizard.png|Charizard as The Beast Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Mrs. Potts Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz Marie.png|(with Marie, Toulouse-0.jpg|and Toulouse as Extra) as Chip Bianca 2660.png|Bianca as Lady Bernard in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bernard as Tramp Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Hyacinth Hippo Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Genie as Goofy King julien hero.png|King Julian as The Mad Hatter Ahkjmaurice.png|Maurice as The March Hare Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Donald Duck Spike (MLP).png|Spike as Stitch Sonic-werehog.jpg|Sonic Werehog as Quasimodo Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Pocahontas Tai Digimon.jpg|Tai as Peter Pan SmurfetteForADay96.png|Smurfette as Tinkerbell Carl Wheezer.png|Carl Wheezer, DJWalters.jpg|DJ Walters, Sheen jimmy neutron.png|Sheen Estevez, Ruffnut dragons 2015.png|Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut dragons 2015.png|Tuffnut Thorston, Mort (Madagascar).jpg|and Mort as The Lost Boys Rainbow Dash ID S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash as Terk Kion.png|Kion as Dumbo Mepps in A Lad in a Lamp.png|Mepps as Brer Bear Hiro Hamada.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Mowgli Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Baloo Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Victor Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg|Horton as Hugo Lady Cluck Disney.jpg|Lady Cluck as Laverne Miss Grimwood.png|Miss Grimwood as Flora Rapunzel in Sofia the First 5.png|Rapunzel as Fauna Merida in Sofia the First.jpg|Merida as Merryweather Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Movie Spoof Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs